Picture frames and folders of various types known in the art have been formed from paper and pasteboard elements. Many of these devices include a rearwardly extending flap-like appendage enabling them to be supported in erect, near vertical condition upon a horizontal surface. Most frames adapted for suspension on a wall or other vertical surface have included either a wood, metal of synthetic resinous frame, and a pair of planar panels, an outer one of which is transparent, and an inner one of which is maintained in congruent relation therewith to support a picture or print therebetween.